BatAya
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: LEMON Uma missão diferente, onde os Weiss precisarão se disfarçar de personagens nem um pouco discretos...


**_Título_**: BatAya  
**_Ficwriter_**: Kaline Bogard  
**_Classificação_**: lemon, comédia, oferenda  
**_Pares_**: YohjixKen, AyaxOmi  
**_Resumo:_** Uma missão diferente onde os Weiss precisarão se disfarçar de personagens nem um pouco discretos.

* * *

**Bataya  
Kaline Bogard**

* * *

(Ken) YOHJIIII!! Vem logo!!

O moreninho estava parado a porta do quarto do loiro, aguardando ser atendido. Manx acabara de chegar, e pelo jeito a ruiva trazia uma importante missão. Todos estavam esperando apenas o playboy, que não parecia ter pressa nenhuma em responder.

(Ken) Yohj...

A porta finalmente se abriu, e Yohji saiu do quarto. Estava com cara de quem tinha acabado de acordar, e trocara de roupa as pressas.

(Yohji bocejando) Pronto... não precisa se esgoelar, Ken.

(Ken) Você estava dormindo? Foi mal, é que a Manx trouxe uma missão.

(Yohji) Ah... to fora...

(Ken¬¬) Yohji, você nem vai ver do que se trata, caralho? Não seja tão irresponsável.

(Yohji sorrindo) É brincadeira, Ken Ken!!

O playboy passou um braço pelo ombro do jogador e apertou com carinho.

(Ken) Ora, Yohji.

(Yohji) Você ta parecendo o Aya... leva tudo o que eu digo a sério...

(Ken) E você não tem jeito!!

(Yohji) He, he... vamos logo, não é educado deixar uma dama esperando, não é?

(Ken suspirando) Ai, ai, ai... que figura.

oOo

(Aya) Até que enfim.

Lançou seu olhar mais mortal na direção do playboy. Yohji ignorou-o completamente, e foi sentar-se no sofá, esperando que Ken sentasse ao seu lado.

Manx suspirou e começou a dar os detalhes da missão.

(Manx) O caso é o seguinte: uma empresa tem agido ilegalmente, testando vários tipos de drogas em seres humanos. Eles raptam as pessoas e as usam em experiências cruéis, tentando aperfeiçoar uma 'droga da obediência', que como o nome diz, obriga a pessoa a obedecer qualquer ordem... mas o remédio ainda não foi concluído corretamente e muitas pessoas estão morrendo no processo.

(Yohji) Mais um maluco que se julga cientista... como se já não bastasse o maldito Masafumi... er, nada pessoal, Omi.

(Omi)...

(Aya irritado) Cala a boca, idiota.

(Manx) O alvo se chama Antoine Mills, é americano naturalizado japonês. Dificilmente Mills se expõe, mas hoje é o aniversário de quinze anos de seu filho mais velho, e será dada uma grande festa.

(Ken) O garoto vai debutar?

(Manx) Mais ou menos: será uma festa a fantasia.

(Yohji pensativo) A festa será hoje? Muito em cima... mal teremos tempo de planejar.

(Manx) A festa seria realizada nos EUA, mas um terremoto danificou a fazenda de Mills, e a comemoração foi transferida pra cá. É uma ótima chance.

(Omi) Teremos apenas que matar Mills?

(Manx) Não. No porão da mansão existe um laboratório secreto, onde está guardada a fórmula da suposta droga. Vocês devem localizá-la e destruí-la.

(Aya) Entendido.

(Manx) Estão todos nessa?

Os quatro Weiss balançaram a cabeça concordado.

(Ken) Temos poucas horas...

(Manx) Deixo em suas mãos, rapazes. Espero o relatório do término dessa missão amanhã de manhã. Adeus.

Com a saída da ruiva, os quatro se concentraram em armar um plano. Ficou decidido que Aya e Omi se encarregariam de eliminar o alvo, e Yohji e Ken iriam atrás da droga, destruindo-a, juntamente com a fórmula.

Por último, o chibi concentrou-se em conseguir plantas e mapas da residência de Mills, de modo a tornar a ação da equipe mais efetiva.

(Yohji) Ei! Estamos esquecendo o mais importante: as fantasias!

(Ken) É verdade.

(Aya irritado) Pra que?

(Omi sorrindo) Ora, Aya... é uma festa a fantasia... teremos que usar uma também.

(Aya) Pois eu vou de espadachim.

(Omi)...

(Yohji) De jeito nenhum! Isso poderia estragar nosso disfarce. Confiem em mim... eu vou conseguir as nossas fantasias.

Nem mesmo esperou resposta e se foi, empolgadíssimo com o seu objetivo: arranjar boas fantasias para os quatro assassinos.

(Aya) Isso não vai acabar bem...

(Ken) Eu deveria ter ido com ele! Espero que Yohji não extrapole...

(Omi) Ken, pedir por isso é ser inocente demais. Com certeza o Yohji vai voltar com as fantasias mais absurdas do mundo.

(Ken) Mas que merda.

(Aya suspirando) Céus...

oOo

(Aya) Nem por decreto eu saio de casa usando isto.

(Omi) Ah, eu gostei, Aya.

(Aya irritado) O que aquele idiota tem na cabeça? O Yohji ficou louco de vez, não tem outra explicação!!

(Omi) Exagerado...

Nesse momento ouviram uma batida na porta do quarto. O loirinho foi atender, mas Aya corou, encabulado pelo simples pensamento de que outra pessoa o veria usando aquela fantasia ridícula.

(Aya) Não abra!!

No entanto a ordem veio tarde. Omi abriu a porta e deu de cara com Ken, arregalando os olhos.

(Omi) Ken... é você?!

(Ken corando) Er...

Aya deu uma espiadinha, e não resistiu a rir. Pelo menos com Ken, Yohji tinha sido criativo. Ken vestia um kimono feminino, no estilo do fim do bakumatsu, a seda macia era estampada em tons de azul claro e cinza e possuía lindos desenhos de delicadas nadeshiko. O laço que prendia o kimono era verde musgo, e fora dado na frente da vestimenta, a moda das prostitutas. Completando, Yohji caprichara na pintura, maquiando a face de Ken com muito cuidado, dando-lhe uma aparência quase andrógena.

(Aya sorrindo) Ficou muito bom, mocinha!

(Ken corando) Aya! Seu... ué... você virou o Batman?!

Olhou surpreso para a fantasia do líder da Weiss: Aya vestia um colant apertando, simulando as roupas negras do personagem do comix americano: o homem morcego. O traje vinha acompanhado por uma longa capa preta, máscara idêntica a do Batman e um cinto de utilidades.

(Aya)...

(Ken) Buahahahahaha!! Nunca pensei que fosse viver pra ver isso: um Bataya?!

Se olhar matasse, Ken tinha caído fulminado naquele exato segundo. Mas o moreninho ignorou o perigo, e olhou para Omi. O chibi estava combinando com Aya, usando uma fantasia de Robin. Estava muito fofinho com a roupa vermelha e verde, e a longa capa amarela. Além da máscara negra que fora feita com perfeição.

(Omi sorrindo) Gostou?

(Ken sorrindo) Claro! A dupla dinâmica: Bataya e Robin! Hi, hi, hi...

(Aya) Eu vou matar o Yohji!!

(Ken suspirando) Calma. É melhor ser o Batman que uma prostituta...

(Yohji) Vocês não deviam reclamar tanto. Deu um trabalhão achar essas roupas tão em cima da hora.

(Aya irritado) Mas tinha que ser do Batman?!

(Yohji sorrindo) Era Batman ou Mulher Gato... eu achei que Batman era melhor.

(Aya)...

(Ken) Porque eu tenho que ser uma prostituta?! Que porra.

(Yohji sorrindo) Porque sua roupa faz par com a minha. E eu sou um poderoso samurai.

Passou a mão pelo kimono masculino, nas cores vinho e cinza. Era um traje perfeito, idêntico aos usados pelos últimos samurais durante a guerra civil de 1879. E ainda vinha acompanhada por uma shinai.

(Ken ¬¬) Eu podia ser uma gueixa, pelo menos, ne? Eu não precisaria usar o laço na parte da frente da roupa... esse kimono é apertado! E não sei andar com essas sandálias! Merda!!

(Yohji) Você está linda! E é minha prostituta preferida!

(Ken corando)...

(Aya) Você ficou com a melhor.

(Yohji n.n) Claro. Foi a única que serviu no meu corpinho esbelto.

(Ken u.u) Quem mandou ser um magricelo...

(Yohji ¬¬)...

(Omi) Vamos logo, pessoal. Já estamos perdendo muito tempo.

(Aya) Mas...

Não queria mesmo sair de casa com aquela fantasia. Só que era tarde demais para procurar outra, a não ser que ele ameaçasse Yohji de morte e ficasse com a roupa do samurai, mas nesse caso eles demorariam muito para trocar os trajes... enfim, que dessa vez fosse assim mesmo.

(Omi) Você está muito bem Batman.

(Aya corando) Yohji, você vai me pagar por essa!

Saiu do quarto furioso, pisando duro e totalmente corado.

(Yohji sorrindo) Hum, ele já entrou em Batman mode...

(Ken) Na verdade é Bataya.

(Yohji) Bataya? Buahahahahahahaha!!

(Omi) Parem com isso, vocês dois. Temos uma missão pra cumprir... e irritar o Aya não vai ser bom.

Os Weiss concordaram com o loirinho e trataram de seguir o líder da Weiss. Quando estavam chegando aos veículos se dividiram: Omi seguiria com Aya, e Ken iria com Yohji. Então o loiro fez uma cara pensativa, e arriscou mais uma piadinha.

(Yohji sorrindo) Hoje vamos chamar o Aya de Bataya, ao invés de Abyssinian...

Teve que se desviar rapidamente, pra não ser pego em cheio pelo cinto de utilidades do Batman, que Aya arremessou contra ele.

oOo

A festa estava muito concorrida. Mills era um homem de grandes influencias, a despeito de sua gigantesca fortuna, a maior parte conseguida ilegalmente, com negócios escusos, de índole duvidosa.

Apesar da segurança reforçada, os Weiss não tiveram nenhum problema em se infiltrar, misturando-se a massa de convidados fantasiados. Havia de quase tudo por ali. Era possível reconhecer não apenas personagens clássicos dos quadrinhos japoneses, mas figuras históricas da própria história do Japão.

(Yohji) Ei, não é o imperador Meiji ali na frente?

(Ken)...

(Omi) Pior que é... veja os trajes imperiais...

(Aya) Mas ainda não localizamos o alvo.

(Yohji) Siberian e eu vamos procurar a entrada para o porão. De acordo com o mapa que Bombay nos forneceu, fica na parte sudoeste da mansão.

(Ken) Merda de laço apertado!

(Yohji) ...

(Omi) Isso está correto. Procurem por alguma porta secreta, ou algo do tipo. E tenham cuidado.

(Ken) Vocês também.

(Yohji) Boa sorte, Bataya e Robin! Buahahaha!!

Saiu depressa, puxando Ken pelo braço, antes que Aya tivesse tempo de formular uma resposta.

(Aya) Ele está se divertindo as minhas custas...

(Omi) Pior que está mesmo...

(Aya)...

(Omi) Batman, precisamos localizar Mills o quanto antes. É estranho ele não ter aparecido ainda.

(Aya) Vamos circular por aí. Logo ele aparecerá para fazer o discurso de boas vindas.

(Omi) Certo.

Começaram a andar entre os convidados, impressionados pela variedade e criatividade das fantasias. Algumas eles não tinham nem idéia do que poderia ser...

(Aya) O que é aquilo?

Referia-se a uma mulher que vestia uma longa saia cheia de babados, colada ao corpo, com um rasgo que ia até a coxa. Mas o mais estranho era a coroa que ela usava: levava sobre a cabeça um chapéu com um arranjo de frutas e um grande abacaxi.(**1**)

(Omi)... nem imagino... a deusa da colheita?

(Aya) Deve ser.

oOo

Yohji e Ken também se moviam com um objetivo muito claro: procuravam a tal entrada secreta. Claro que faziam isso discretamente e com certa dificuldade... Ken já havia sido parado três vezes, para receber elogios de sua fantasia. Yohji estava com uma cara muito feia, mas não dizia nada, já que ele mesmo escolhera aquela roupa.

A cada elogio, o moreninho corava e cobria o rosto com o leque de modo vexado, para deleite dos admiradores.

A irritação do playboy chegou ao auge quando foram parados pela quarta vez, por um homem vestindo uma roupa de samurai, parecida com a de Yohji.

(Samurai) Se não é a gueixa mais bonita dessa festa.

(Ken)...

(Yohji irritado) Não é gueixa, é prostituta. E já tem cliente para essa noite.

Saiu pisando duro, puxando Ken pelo braço. O moreninho se divertia a pampa com aquelas cenas.

(Samurai sorrindo) Devia deixar esse samurai de araque e ficar com o ronin aqui!

Ken não respondeu, porque já haviam se misturado a massa de convidados.

(Yohji irritado) Da próxima vez alugo uma roupa de Godzila pra você.

(Ken) Hi, hi... bem feito. Vê se aprende a lição.

(Yohji)... você podia colocar esse laço pra trás, né?

(Ken) Não. Perderia toda a graça.

(Yohji) Ah... merda.

(Ken) Balinese, olha ali... aquele cara parece um segurança, não acha? E não creio que seja fantasia...

(Yohji) Tem razão. É hora da ação...

oOo

(Omi) Veja, Batman, vão fazer discurso.

(Aya ¬¬) Você tem que ficar me chamando assim?

(Omi) Claro! Mas quem diria, essa é a roupa do tal Mills: Lobo Mau... então aquela moça de Chapeuzinho Vermelho deve ser a esposa dele.

(Aya) Que falta de criatividade.

(Omi)...

Depois de tirar a máscara de pelúcia, o americano começou a discursar.

(Mills) Senhoras, senhores e fantasias esquisitas...

Fez uma pausa para a platéia explodir em gargalhadas com a piada. Depois que as risadas acabaram, o dono da casa continuou.

(Mills) Agradeço a todos pela presença, nesta ocasião que é mais que especial para mim e minha família. Estamos apresentando a sociedade, meu querido filho que está se tornando um homem. Nada trás mais orgulho pra mim, do que ver no que ele está se tornando... venha cá, filho.

O garoto subiu ao palco, e foi recebido com uma salva de palmas entusiasmadas. Ele vestia uma roupa preta, capa preta e tinha manchado o queixo com alguma substancia vermelha, simulando sangue. Os Weiss deduziram que a fantasia era de um vampiro.

(Aya) Que família sem criatividade...

(Omi)...

(Aya) Pelo menos sabemos quem é o alvo.

(Mills) Bom, senhoras e senhores, não vou prendê-los mais. Fiquem a vontade e divirtam-se!

Recebeu novos aplausos, e logo desceu do palco improvisado, procurando para si mesmo um drinque gelado.

A partir desse momento estava na mira dos Weiss.

oOo

Ken aproximou-se do segurança, escondendo o rosto com o leque, mas movendo-se todo coquete, fazendo graça igual uma garota envergonhada.

(Ken) Er... o banheiro é por aqui?

O segurança achou muito fofo e sorriu de modo conquistador.

(Segurança) Não. É pra lá... você está perdida, mocinha...

(Ken) Menos do que imagina...

O jogador olhou por cima do ombro do segurança, vendo que Yohji chegava por trás e acertava um golpe no cara, amparando-o antes que ele desabasse.

Olharam ao redor, tentando descobrir se alguém prestara atenção neles, mas as pessoas estavam muito entretidas em se divertir, e não se ligavam em nada mais.

(Ken) Vamos.

Abriu a porta que o segurança vigiava com tanta atenção, descobrindo-se em uma sala escura e vazia.

(Ken) Pode vir.

Yohji puxou o segurança pra dentro da sala e deixou-o desmaiado num canto, tratando de amarrar as mãos dele com o cinto preto da própria vítima, e os pés com uma gravata.

(Yohji) Espero que isso o segure, caso ele desperte.

(Ken) A porta secreta fica nessa sala... vamos procurá-la.

(Yohji) Ok.

Começaram a vasculhar o local, tentando descobrir algum mecanismo que acionasse a porta secreta. A tarefa era dificultada pela escuridão da sala.

oOo

Aya sentiu um puxão em sua capa, e olhou para trás, vendo-se frente a frente com o filho de Mills. O garoto olhava para os Weiss com os olhos brilhantes de alegria.

(Garoto) Sua fantasia está muito legal! Eu sou um verdadeiro fã do Batman!!

(Aya)...

Depois o garoto virou-se para Omi, e sorriu.

(Garoto) A sua também está perfeita! Parabéns pela criatividade!

(Omi) Obrigado.

Então o jovem aproximou-se dos dois e falou baixinho, em tom de desanimo.

(Garoto) Meu pai não é muito original. Ele que escolheu essa roupa de vampiro pra mim... se eu pudesse, teria me vestido como um personagem de manga... mas fazer o que, né? Obrigado por terem vindo!!

Afastou-se após fazer uma leve reverência. Omi e Aya observaram enquanto o menino se afastava, e ia de encontro ao pai.

(Omi) Ele parecia aborrecido.

(Aya) Mills deve ser um desses pais dominadores. Não deixou o filho escolher a própria roupa...

(Omi sorrindo) Mas nós não escolhemos as nossas também... 'parabéns pela criatividade, Batman...'

(Aya)...

(Omi) Agora voce não pode matar Balinese... recebemos um elogio.

(Aya u.u) Eu não ia matá-lo.

(Omi o.o) Não?!

(Aya ù.u) Não. Apenas arrancar um braço... o esquerdo pra não fazer falta nas missões. Talvez eu arranque apenas uns dois dedos agora...

(Omi n.n") Abyssinian!!

(Aya) Atenção, Robin. O alvo está se movendo.

Mills afastava-se dos convidados e ia em direção ao interior da casa.

(Omi sorrindo) "Robin"?

(Aya)... escapou...

(Omi) Certo, hora da ação... Batman!

Aya concordou e os dois se colocaram em movimento, seguindo na mesma direção de Mills. O ruivo teve a preocupação de verificar se a espada estava em seu devido lugar, escondida pela longa capa negra. Tudo estava certo.

oOo

Cick!!

Ken apertara um dos desenhos formados pelo ladrilho da parede, e então uma espécie de painel iluminado surgiu do chão, alcançando quase um metro e meio de altura.

(Ken) Balinese! Olha isso!

O loiro aproximou-se, pondo-se a observar aquele estranho painel. Na superfície do mesmo, se encontravam três pequenos quadrados, de cores diferentes: o da esquerda era vermelho, o do meio branco e o da direita era da cor preta.

(Yohji) Ótimo, Siberian.

(Ken) E agora?

(Yohji) Hum... isso parece ser algum tipo de código... a seqüência correta deve abrir a porta secreta... agora, qual será a ordem certa?

Olhou de modo pensativo para o painel. Eram apenas três cores, e isso abria uma margem de seis possibilidades. Seis combinações diferentes. Mas... qual seria a correta?

(Ken sorrindo) Ora, vamos na sorte!

Esticou a mão, disposto a apertar os botões coloridos em uma ordem qualquer, mas antes que o moreninho cometesse aquela imprudência, o ex-detetive foi mais rápido. Estendeu o braço e prendeu a mão de Ken, antes que fosse tarde demais.

(Yohji) NÃO!!

(Ken)...

Olhou surpreso para Yohji.

(Yohji suspirando) Não faça isso, Siberian. Nós não sabemos o que acontecerá se apertarmos o código errado, não é? Eles podem ter alguma defesa especial.

(Ken pensativo) Tem razão! Foi por pouco.

(Yohji) Vamos chamar Bombay pelos comunicadores.

(Ken) Ok.

O moreninho chamou o companheiro pelo rádio, mas não obteve resposta. Parecia que havia alguma coisa interferindo com a freqüência das ondas emitidas pelos mini rádios.

(Yohji) O meu está falhando.

(Ken desanimado) O meu também.

Os dois se entreolharam, sabendo que não teria jeito... seria necessário se separar.

(Yohji sorrindo) Vá trás de Robin. Precisamos do computador dele agora mesmo.

(Ken) Ok. Cuidado, eu já volto.

O jogador afastou-se e depois de espirar por um pequeno vão na porta, certificando-se de que estava tudo limpo, saiu da sala.

(Yohji) Ah, Siberian... só você mesmo… tentar na sorte... será?

Por um segundo o playboy considerou a idéia de arriscar... mas era perigoso demais. Esperaria pela ajuda de Omi.

oOo

(Aya) Vamos aguardar o sinal de Balinese e Siberian.

(Omi) Entendido.

(Ken) Bataya! Robin!!

(Aya) !

(Omi) O que foi, Siberian?

O moreninho aproximou-se dos dois, lutando contra a massa compacta de convidados fantasiados. Felizmente aproximou-se depois de levar alguns pisões em seu pobre pé.

(Ken irritado) Essa porra de sandália está me matando! Esse laço apertado é uma merda!!

(Aya) O que foi? Não deveriam estar cuidando da fórmula?

(Omi) Tiveram problemas?

(Ken) Mais ou menos. Surgiu um obstáculo, e precisamos do computador do Robin. É necessário digitar um código de acesso, como se fosse uma senha.

(Omi pensativo) Então estamos na pista certa.

(Ken) Sim. É mais do que suspeito.

(Omi) Mas... porque não tentaram contato pelo rádio?

(Ken) Nós tentamos, mas está com interferência.

Tanto Aya quanto Omi tentaram falar com Yohji pelo rádio, mas perceberam que o que Ken dizia era verdade. Havia uma interferência que atrapalhava qualquer comunicação.

(Aya) Robin, digo, Bombay, vá até Balinese e assuma a situação. Siberian fica aqui comigo, e nós daremos conta de Mills.

(Omi) Entendido.

(Ken) Ok.

O loirinho afastou-se depois de desejar um boa sorte, sumindo entre os convidados. Aya e Ken colocaram-se a postos, prontos para entrar em ação.

(Samurai) Ah... minha gueixa adorada! O destino nos uniou de novo.

(Ken) !

(Aya) Quem é esse?

Era o mesmo cara que lhe elogiara mais cedo, quando estava com Yohji. O cara parecia uma daquelas malas sem alça, que não sabem o momento certo de sair de cena.

(Samurai) Ué... mudou de cliente, é? Por que não aproveita pra ficar comigo, então? Fica com o melhor no final...

(Ken) Eu...

(Aya) Se manda, idiota. Não vê que está atrapalhando?

O samurai olhou para Aya, reparando na fantasia de Batman. O ruivo teve que fazer um esforço supremo para não voar naquele intrometido, que estava scanneando-o de alto a baixo sem nenhum pudor.

(Samurai) Ah, minha coisa fofa. Seu gosto decaiu muito, hein? Trocar aquele samurai loiro por esse Batman fajuto? Só se ele pagar muito bem e...

Só então o infeliz se deu conta de que estava prestes a morrer... Aya lhe lançara seu olhar mais fulminante...

Sentindo-se fuzilado por aquele olhar mortal, o coitado nem terminou a frase. Deu meia volta e sumiu rapidinho.

Ken olhou para Aya, e achou melhor ficar quieto, antes que acabasse sobrando pra ele também...

(Aya) Idiota.

Era só o que faltava... ter a missão atrapalhada por um otário bancando o conquistador barato. Pra isso a Weiss já tinha o Yohji, e era o suficiente...

oOo

Omi tomou todas as precauções necessárias, até conseguir chegar a sala onde Yohji estava esperando. O playboy estava pronto para atacar qualquer intruso, e acabou relaxando quando percebeu que era o chibi.

(Omi) Tudo bem, Balinese?

(Yohji) Tudo... você foi rápido.

(Omi) Onde está o painel?

Yohji apontou com um gesto de cabeça. Os dois Weiss se aproximaram. Yohji manteve-se em guarda, enquanto Omi se abaixava e abria uma pequena caixa de controle localizada no pé do monitor. Depois desconectou alguns fios, ligando-os em seu computador portátil.

(Omi sorrindo) É um sistema simplório. Vai ser fácil invadir!

(Yohji envergonhado) Ah, eu não sabia. Achei melhor não mexer.

(Omi sério) E fez bem, Balinese. Se vocês digitassem o código errado, acionariam um alarme silencioso.

(Yohji)...

(Omi) Hum, apesar de ser um código simples, alguém que não sabe usar poderia ser facilmente enganado pela seqüência. São usadas essas três cores, com a repetição de duas.

(Yohji) Como assim?

(Omi sorrindo) Pronto. O código certo é preto vermelho preto branco vermelho. Usando qualquer outra combinação, um alarme se ativa.

(Yohji) Que complicado. E você disse que era simples...

(Omi) Oh, eu disse que era simples invadir o sistema e descobrir o código. Mas sem ter acesso as informações do programa seria quase impossível descobrir isso na sorte.

(Yohji) Ah, mesmo assim Siberian queria arriscar...

(Omi) Preparado?

(Yohji) Claro.

Omi apertou a seqüência de cores, fazendo com que uma porta oculta na parede a esquerda deles se abrisse.

(Omi) Vamos lá.

(Yohji) Atenção. Não sabemos quantas pessoas podem estar aí dentro. Todo cuidado é pouco.

(Omi) Certo.

Usando de muita precaução, os dois Weiss passaram pela porta, saindo em um estreito corredor. Ao final do mesmo era possível vislumbrar partes de uma espécie de laboratório.

Trocaram um aceno de cabeça e avançaram, aproveitando-se da surpresa, ganhando assim uma vantagem a mais.

Haviam apenas quatro pessoas trabalhando, usavam sobretudos e roupas brancas, a moda dos cientistas. Yohji atacou o que estava mais perto, enforcando-o com o garrote, enquanto Omi acertava seus dados venenosos na única mulher que estava ali.

A infeliz soltou um grito horrível antes de morrer, e foi então que os outros dois deram acordo da presença dos Weiss, só que aí já era tarde para qualquer tipo de reação. Ambos foram impiedosamente eliminados pelos integrantes da Weiss.

(Omi) Estariam eles trabalhando na tal droga?

(Yohji) Com certeza!

(Omi) Vamos ver se consigo acessar as informações...

Aproximou-se dos grandes e modernos painéis, concentrando-se em invadir o programa de controle das experiências realizadas naquele laboratório ilegal.

Yohji estava parado próximo a porta, vigiando atentamente para o caso de alguém aparecer. Foi então que teve a impressão de ouvir um som abafado, sussurrado.

(Yohji) Robin, você ouviu isso?

(Omi)... Balinese, estamos no meio de uma missão, não se esqueça que meu codinome não é Robin.

(Yohji) Nhé... saiu sem querer.

(Omi) Você não ia gostar se eu chamasse o Siberian de prostituta, né?

(Yohji) Ok, entendi, você venceu. BOMBAY... você ouviu isso?

(Omi) Isso o que?

O loirinho não tirava os olhos do monitor, preocupado em acessar todas as informações possíveis. Yohji franziu as sobrancelhas, e apurou os ouvidos, conseguindo captar o som abafado outra vez... parecia com um gemido...

(Yohji) Isso!

Aproximou-se da parede e bateu de leve.

O som se repetiu, e apesar de ser baixinho, os Weiss puderam perceber que se tratava de um claro pedido de socorro. E não era apenas uma voz, e sim umas três pessoas diferentes.

(Omi) Tem alguém preso atrás da parede!

Sem responder, o playboy apressou-se em começar a apalpar por toda a extensão branca da parede, tentando encontrar algum mecanismo que abrisse aquela outra porta secreta, mas não encontrou nada.

(Yohji) Tenham calma! Vamos tirar vocês daí!

O loirinho voltou a se concentrar na tela do micro. Lhe ocorrera que poderia haver algum comando no sistema que desse acesso a porta escondida.

(Omi) Aqui está!

Yohji deu um passo para trás, ao ver que Omi abria a porta usando o programa de computador. Dentro da sala estavam quatro garotos e uma moça. Quatro deles estavam acorrentados a parede, e um rapaz loiro estava caído no chão, aparentemente desmaiado.

(Yohji) Vocês estão bem?

Entrou naquela cela, verificando que todos estavam bem, apenas um tanto assustados, e que o rapaz desmaiado estava vivo, apesar de aparecer ter sido drogado.

(Yohji) Não tenham medo. Viemos ajudar vocês...

Observou que as algemas eram de ferro, e ele não conseguiria abri-las tão fácil. Seria preciso a katana de Aya ou a bugnuk de Ken.

(Yohji) Merda de complicação.

Então o loiro teve a idéia de procurar com os cientistas mortos. Talvez um deles levasse as chaves daqueles grilhões.

(Yohji) Vou tentar encontrar as chaves. Como vocês se chamam?

(Hika) Meu nome é Hika, aqueles são Takeda, Hotori e Nakao. Esse garoto que está desmaiado eu não sei.

(Takeda) Nós fomos trazidos pra cá anteontem, e ele já estava aqui, nesse estado.

(Hika chorando) Oh, eles iam fazer experiências com a gente... como fizeram com esse pobre garoto... será que ele vai ficar bem?

(Yohji) Calma, mocinha. Todos vão ficar bem, vou tirá-los daqui.

(Hotori) Obrigado! Já estávamos sem esperanças! Nós viemos em uma excursão, de uma cidade do interior pra procurar emprego, e acabamos caindo nessa armadilha.

Então era assim que os malditos pegavam suas vitimas... usavam propagandas de empregos, enganando os jovens cheios de esperança de uma vida melhor.

(Yohji) Ok. Vou ver se eu encontro as chaves. Não tenham medo.

Saiu da sala e foi até o corpo de um dos cientistas, vasculhando-lhe os bolsos sem nada encontrar.

(Omi) Balinese, consegui acessar os arquivos. A droga ainda não foi aperfeiçoada, felizmente. Vou formatar todas as informações, e eles não conseguiram aperfeiçoar jamais!

(Yohji) Grande, Bombay! E sobre as amostras que já foram desenvolvidas?

(Omi) Estão armazenadas em uma estufa especial neste laboratório mesmo. Se destruímos tudo, estaremos destruindo as amostras também.

(Yohji) Ótimo. Mas que merda!

(Omi) O que foi?

(Yohji) Estranho... as chaves não estão com nenhum desses quatro. Deveria estar, não é?

(Omi) Eles estão bem?

(Yohji) Assustados, mas bem... chegaram a pouco tempo aqui, e ainda não foram usados em nenhuma experiência. No entanto tem um que está em estado lamentável.

(Omi) Ainda bem que vamos acabar com isso.

(Yohji) Mas sem as chaves... não tem como salvá-los, a não ser que Abyssinian ou Siberian venham aqui.

(Omi suspirando) Se não fosse por essas malditas ondas de rádio... poderíamos chamar um deles pelo comunicador.

(Yohji) O que poderia estar atrapalhando? Uma transmissão ilegal de rádio?

(Omi) Acredito que sim. Eles estão emitindo um sinal quase na mesma freqüência que a nossa. Talvez seja o código dos seguranças.

(Yohji) Mas se o código deles atrapalha o nosso, vice e versa deve estar acontecendo também. Esses seguranças devem estar sem comunicação.

(Omi) Está correto, Balinese. Oh, consegui! Todos os dados foram formatados, inclusive algumas cópias de segurança de um computador ligado em rede... me ocorre agora: existe um terminal recebendo informações direto daqui... então a comunicação pode ser entre esses dois laboratórios. Isso quer dizer que não dever ser muito longe.

(Yohji) Dois laboratórios?

(Omi) Não se preocupe... inseri um vírus, e todos os dados serão perdidos.

(Yohji impressionado) Você é demais, Robin... desculpe, Bombay. Agora só falta salvar essas pessoas e destruir o laboratório.

(Omi) Sim, mas precisamos das chaves.

(Yohji) Bombay, vá atrás de Abyssinian e Siberian, e peça para um dos dois vir aqui me ajudar. A espada ou a bugnuk conseguem dar um jeito nas algemas.

(Omi) Certo. Ah, veja isso.

Digitou alguns comandos no computador, fazendo uma espécie de estufa se abrir em um dos painéis localizados no meio do laboratório.

(Yohji) O que é?

(Omi) É o composto derivado da droga em desenvolvimento. As informações dizem que é extremamente inflamável...

(Yohji sorrindo) Ahhhh... vamos usar isso para ajudar a destruir essas instalações.

(Omi) Ok. Vou até Abyssinian. Tenha cuidado.

(Yohji) Você também Bombay.

O loirinho saiu, cheio de precauções, e logo se misturava a multidão de convidados, após escapar silenciosamente da sala secreta.

O ex-detetive resolveu dar mais uma olhada nos cadáveres, apenas pra confirmar se realmente não tinha nada nos bolsos, nem mesmo uma chavezinha. Mas não havia nada.

Estava abaixado, de joelhos no chão, quando ouviu alguém se aproximar. Ficou surpreso por imaginar que Omi havia voltado tão rápido. Levantou a cabeça, e viu-se cara a cara com um homem desconhecido, que vestia um sobretudo branco, idêntico aos dos cientistas assassinados. O sujeito levava uma arma na mão, e estava apontando-a para o playboy.

(Yohji) Caralho!!

Cometera um erro terrível, descuidando-se. E ali estavam as conseqüências...

(Cientista) Quem é você? De pé.

Yohji obedeceu, reparando que o cara levava um grande molho de chaves preso na cintura. Com certeza as chaves das algemas também estavam lá. Agora só precisava se livrar da encrenca...

oOo

(Omi) Bataya!!

(Aya) !

(Ken) Bombay, porque vocês estão demorando tanto pra dar o maldito sinal?

(Omi) Siberian... não podemos dar sinal porque os transmissores não estão funcionando...

(Ken) Oh, é verdade... então sua presença aqui é um sinal?

(Aya) O que houve?

(Omi) Encontramos as amostras dos compostos desenvolvidos, e destruímos todas as informações referentes as experiências, e... encontramos cinco vitimas, que com certeza seriam usadas para propostos cruéis.

(Aya) Eles estão bem?

(Omi) Quatro deles sim. Um está muito mal... acho que ele recebeu algumas doses da droga, mas está vivo ainda.

(Ken) Vamos acabar logo com isso.

(Omi) Precisamos que um de vocês vá até o laboratório. Não encontramos as chaves que prendem os garotos.

(Aya) Siberian, você volta e ajuda Balinese. Bombay e eu vamos executar nossa parte no plano, depois ajudaremos vocês na remoção das vitimas.

O moreninho concordou com a cabeça e deu meia volta. Começava a achar que aquele plano se enrolava demais. O que parecia simples ia complicando, complicando... queria voltar logo pra casa e tirar aquela roupa de prostituta.

(Ken irritado) Mas esse laço é uma porra!!

(Samurai) Finalmente te encontro sozinha, minha linda gueixa.

(Ken) Ah, não...

(Samurai) Longe daquele samurai de araque, e do Batman estressadinho... que tal um papo mais intimo, agora?

(Ken) Sai fora!

O abusado começou a passar a mão por sobre seda macia, acariciando o braço do jogador. Ken suspirou fundo, tentando pensar em um modo de afastar aquele cara inconveniente sem chamar muita atenção...

oOo

(Omi) Onde Mills está?

(Aya) Entrou naquela sala, acompanhado de mais três homens, e não saiu até agora.

(Omi) Vamos atacá-los?

(Aya) Sim.

Trocaram um aceno de cabeça, e aproximaram-se da porta. Omi olhou para os lados, notando que haviam poucos convidados naquela parte da casa, mas nem por isso deveriam se descuidar menos.

Entraram na sala, pegando Mills e seus acompanhantes de surpresa, enquanto faziam um brinde.

(Mills) Ao sucesso do 'obdicinn', a droga da obediência!! Ei, o que é isso?!

Olhou assustado para os Weiss que invadiam a sua sala, mas não teve tempo de pensar em mais nada, além da morte que se aproximava, trazida pela espada afiada do líder da Weiss.

Aya abriu um corte no peito do americano, e quando o infeliz caiu ao chão, já estava morto.

Omi acertou seus dardos cheios de veneno em dois dos outros caras, e os dois últimos foram liquidados pelo ruivo, sem nenhuma piedade.

Os Weiss olharam para os corpos caídos no chão, e ficaram satisfeitos.

(Aya) Vamos atrás de Balinese e Siberian.

(Omi) Entendido.

oOo

(Cientista) Muito bem, moleque. Pode ir se explicando.

(Yohji suspirando) Complicações...

Na pequena cela, Hotori e os outros não conseguiam ver o que se passava, mas podiam ouvir com muita clareza... entenderam logo que seu salvador estava com problemas, e isso significava confusão pra eles também. Não podiam perder aquela chance de liberdade, mas... nas atuais condições, o que fazer?

Os quatro se entreolharam, e sem nenhum aviso prévio, Hika abriu a boca e começou a gritar a plena força de seus pulmões, de modo estridente e fino.

Aquele berro pegou tanto Yohji quanto o cientista de surpresa. O inimigo desviou os olhos por um segundo, porém foi o suficiente para que Yohji reagisse, aproveitando o descuido.

O ex-detetive acertou a arma com um forte pontapé, fazendo a mesma voar longe.

(Cientista) O que?! Maldição!!

Sentiu quando o fio de arame deu uma volta pelo seu pescoço, se apertando de modo mortal. Ainda reagiu um pouco, mas não teve jeito: foi envolvido pelos braços negros da morte.

(Yohji) Essa foi quase. Balinese, mais atenção da próxima vez.

Largou o corpo do cientista, que caiu pesadamente no chão. Depois tratou de recolher as chaves e correr até a cela dos garotos, onde Hika continuava a berrar sem parar.

(Yohji) Pronto, Hika! Eu já dei um jeito no cara!

(Hika) Que bom...

A voz saiu rouca, afetada pela garganta que ardia, devido a potencia do grito. A face da mocinha estava corada, mas todos ficaram felizes.

(Yohji piscando) Obrigado pela ajuda!

Tratou de abrir logo as algemas, e libertar aqueles pobres garotos.

oOo

(Ken pensando) Calma... conta até dez...

O moreninho ainda tentou se controlar, mas a hora que o samurai abusado o segurou pelo cotovelo, e tentou puxá-lo, o sangue subiu, e Ken perdeu a paciência de vez, acertando o nariz do infeliz com um belo golpe de direita, arremessando-o contra alguns convidados mais próximos.

As pessoas se assustaram um pouco, ao ver que a gueixa tão fofa tinha nocauteado o samurai sem nenhuma dificuldade, mas Ken deu de ombros e bufou.

(Ken) Ele não sabe o significado da palavra 'não'...

O comentário fez os espectadores sorrirem divertidos, e logo o samurai era socorrido por uma bailarina e uma garota com roupa de sacerdotisa. Ken não perdeu mais tempo, afastando-se dali as pressas.

Não teve mais problemas até chegar a porta secreta. Sondou ambos os lados, certificando-se de que estava tudo bem, e entrou, encaminhando-se direto ao laboratório.

Os garotos perceberam a chegada de Ken, e se assustaram um pouco, achando que talvez fosse mais um dos inimigos, mas Yohji sorriu, e garantiu que se tratava de um aliado.

(Yohji) Como anda a segunda parte da missão?

(Ken) Abyssinian e Bombay se encarregaram disso, como era o plano original, eu vim ajudá-lo, Balinese.

(Yohji) Ok. Precisamos tirar esses garotos daqui, antes de destruir tudo.

(Ken) Mas eles vão chamar atenção! Afinal, não estão com fantasia...

(Yohji) Hum... garotos, vistam os casacos desses cientistas.

(Takeda) Mas... eles estão mortos!!

(Hika irritada) E a gente vai estar, se não conseguir sair logo daqui!!

Os Weiss sorriram diante da atitude da garota. Hika era decidida!

(Takeda) Está bem.

Eles estavam terminando de se ajeitar, quando Aya e Robin chegaram, agindo com extrema precaução.

(Aya) Reporte a situação.

(Yohji) Tudo dominado. Precisamos apenas destruir isso aqui, e tirar os moleques, claro.

(Hika corando) Que Batman mais lindo!!

(Aya) !!

(Omi) Também acho!!

(Yohji ¬¬) E ele ainda fica reclamando da fantasia que eu escolhi.

(Ken) Pessoal, estamos no meio de uma missão, esqueceram?

(Aya) Balinese, leve esses garotos para um hospital, junto com Siberian. Bombay e eu cuidamos do resto.

(Yohji) Entendido! A gente se vê em casa.

O loiro voltou a cela, e pegou o rapaz que permanecia desacordado nos braços. Fez um sinal para Ken, que se adiantou, verificando se estava tudo limpo. Logo os dois Weiss estavam fora do laboratório, seguidos de perto pelos improvisados cientistas.

Enquanto isso se passava, Omi havia tomado posição, quebrando as ampolas com o composto desenvolvido da tal droga. Aquele líquido era extremamente inflamável.

Aya observou o que o loirinho fazia, e não resistiu a questioná-lo.

(Aya) O que está fazendo?

(Omi sorrindo) Descobri que essa formula é um combustível avançado. Podemos usá-la para destruir essas instalações.

(Aya) Ótimo.

Ajudou Omi a quebrar as ampolas, depois espalhar o líquido esverdeado por todos os painéis eletrônicos. Em seguida, Aya usou a katana para destruir os circuitos dos computadores que pareciam ser mais importantes e fundamentais para o andamento dos projetos.

(Omi) Pronto.

(Aya) Então vamos dar o fora daqui.

Pra terminar com a destruição, o ruivo passou a lâmina da katana sobre uma estrutura de metal, criando várias faíscas que iniciaram um pequeno incêndio, ao entrar em contato com o líquido verde.

Em questão de segundos o fogo estava tomando conta do local.

(Omi) Já é o bastante.

Saíram correndo, sem se preocupar com mais nada. Haviam visto sistemas anti incêndio por toda a mansão, logo os convidados seriam alertados pelo alarme. Não havia nada com que se preocupar.

Lá fora permanecia apenas o carro de Aya. Disso os Weiss podiam concluir que Yohji e Ken já estavam a caminho do hospital.

(Omi sorrindo) Eles devem estar apertados no carro do Yohji.

(Aya) Azar o deles.

(Omi suspirando) Batman, você não tem jeito!!

Recebeu um olhar meio irritado, que o fez sorrir. A melhor parte de uma missão, era quando tudo acabava bem.

oOo

Chegando em casa, a primeira coisa que Omi fez foi ligar para o cel do playboy, tentando recolher informações.

Pelo que pudera entender, Hika e os outros estavam bem, apesar do susto, e logo seriam encaminhados de volta ao lar. E aquele jovem que estava em estado pior, seria medicado, e ficaria em observação, mas apesar de tudo, as chances dele se salvar eram grandes, depois de uma desintoxicação. Não podiam saber se ficariam seqüelas, mas pelo menos ele estava vivo, e isso era o que realmente importava.

(Aya) Finalmente vou poder tirar essa roupa ridícula!

Olhou para si mesmo, bufando de raiva. Idéias de vinganças terríveis passavam por sua mente, mas tudo desapareceu, quando o ruivo ouviu a voz de Omi, soando bem próxima a si.

(Omi) Você não quer ajuda, Bataya?

(Aya)...

(Omi) Eu sempre quis saber como o Batman era por debaixo daquela vestimenta sen-sa-si-o-nal...

(Aya) !!

(Omi) Ora... boatos dizem que Batman e Robin tem um... caso... será verdade? Eu... queria saber se Bataya teria um caso com esse Robin aqui...

(Aya sorrindo) Só tem um jeito de descobrir...

Aya pegou o chibi nos braços, e respirou forte, ao ver o modo malicioso com que era fitado.

(Omi) Vamos... pro seu quarto.

Aya nem respondeu, já se pondo a caminho. Subiu as escadas quase correndo, diante da intensidade do desejo que o dominou.

Entrando no aposento, o líder da Weiss depositou o pequeno amante sobre a cama, e ajoelhou-se sobre a mesma.

O loirinho estendeu a mão, e desfez o laço da capa, fazendo o longo pano negro cair na cama e rolar para o chão.

(Omi) É fácil despir o Bataya...

(Aya) Só para o Robin, é claro...

(Omi sorrindo) Eu sei...

Abraçou o tórax do assassino mais velho, e correu as mãos para as costas de Aya, encontrando o longo zíper, que foi aberto em um segundo. Mais alguns gestos e a fantasia de Batman era jogada ao chão com impaciência... e a impaciência apenas aumentou, quando os amantes tentaram abrir a roupa de Omi, mas o zíper parecia enguiçado.

(Aya irritado) Aquele idiota não presta nem pra alugar uma fantasia decente!!

(Omi) !!

Perdendo a paciência de vez, Aya puxou com força, estourando o zíper e estragando a roupa que Omi vestia.

(Aya cínico) Ops...

(Omi) Aya!!

Mas Aya piscou, e aproximou o rosto a face de Omi, tomando os lábios do chibi em um beijo cheio de calor. Menos de um minuto depois os amantes já se encontravam nus, em estado de excitação máxima.

Aya sorriu, aproximou-se de Omi, e tocou o rosto com a mão, depositando um beijo sobre os cabelos loiros. Sentia-se emocionado, toda vez que partilhavam a cama para o amor.

(Aya) Eu te amo...

(Omi) Oh, Aya... eu também!!

Abaixando a cabeça, o ruivo começou à depositar beijos no tórax jovem e firme de seu pequeno amante, visando chegar ao pênis já intumescido de prazer.

Mal se sentiu abocanhado, e Omi cerrou olhos, pondo-se a gemer de forma rouca e alta, denunciando o quanto estava gostando da forma ávida como o espadachim o engolia. Mas Aya não parou, pelo contrário, continuou sugando e lambendo com vontade, enquanto suas mãos percorriam as pernas super macias, de tez quase infantil.

(Omi) Ahhh, Aya…eu…

Não pode completar a frase... seu prazer atingiu o auge, e ele gozou nos lábios de Aya.

Sorrindo embevecido, o líder da Weiss sorveu todo o fluido daquele que tanto amava, e levantou-se, tomando os lábios de seu amante.

(Omi suspirando) Aya, foi incrível...

Mas o ruivo balançou a cabeça e disse que 'não'.

(Aya) Você é incrível, Omi...

Deslizou os dedos pela face jovial, ao mesmo tempo em que Omi ia abrindo as pernas, deixando evidente o convite para continuarem se amando.

(Omi malicioso) Quer ficar só nisso?

(Aya sorrindo) Não me provoque!!

Imediatamente, Aya moveu-se encaixando seus corpos com perfeição.

Pôs-se a penetrar Omi com muito cuidado e gentil preocupação, invadindo-o aos poucos e devagar.

Os corpos já suavam, com os músculos contraídos, denunciavam toda a tensão deliciosa em que se encontravam.

Quando Aya entrou todo no corpo de seu amante, parou um instante, para que o corpo apertado sob o seu se acostumasse com a penetração.

Surpreendentemente o chibi foi o primeiro a se mover, mostrando a urgência de dar inicio a dança da união de ambos os corpos. Aya entendeu a mensagem que o corpo febril do loirinho voraz lhe passava, começando a se mexer, entrando e saindo do corpo de Omi com estocadas cada vez mais rápidas e fortes.

O jovem Weiss sentia o corpo suando, tenso pela invasão do membro de Aya, ao mesmo tempo em que não podia conter os gemidos, quando o ruivo entrava por completo.

Sentir o corpo apertado de Omi pressionado seu pênis ereto era uma sensação por demais deliciosa.

Ambos percebiam que o momento final do orgasmo estava chegando, e que não agüentariam por muito tempo mais.

Numa estocada mais forte, Aya se aprofundou no corpo de Omi, fazendo-o se encolher de prazer, e contrair ainda mais o canal já apertado. Os movimentos involuntários do corpo do jovem aumentaram a pressão em torno do membro do espadachim.

(Aya) Ahhh... Oooooommmmmmiiiiiiiii!!

O ruivo gozou, inundando Omi com seu sêmen, ao mesmo tempo que o chibi também atingia o clímax, sujando o ventre do amante com sua semente.

Exaustos, se renderam a um abraço carinhoso e tranqüilo.

(Omi) Eu amo você, Bataya.

(Aya sorrindo) Os boatos eram verdadeiros, Robin... a dupla dinâmica tem mesmo um caso...

Acariciou os cabelos loiros com carinho.

(Omi) Ainda bem que Bataya prefere o Robin... e não a Mulher Gato...

Sorrindo maliciosamente, o loirinho esticou o braço e pegou o cinto de utilidades do Batman, depois olhou para Aya, intrigando o Weiss ruivo.

(Aya) O que foi?

Omi estalou o cinto, vibrando-o contra a cama, como se fosse uma espécie de chicote.

(Omi sorrindo) Isso vai ser muito útil.

(Aya)...

Não gostara muito do tom de voz de Omi ao dizer aquilo...

oOo

No outro dia, Yohji andava desesperado atrás de Aya e Omi, querendo pegar de volta as fantasias.

(Yohji irritado) Se eu não levar até o meio dia, vou ter que pagar multa!!

(Ken) Calma, Yohji!!

Antes que o ex–detetive respondesse, o loirinho apareceu na cozinha, esfregando os olhos de sono.

(Omi) Bom dia.

(Yohji) Ahhh, até que enfim... cadê as roupas?

(Omi corando)...

(Yohji desconfiado) Por que você fez essa cara, moleque?

Então Aya entrou na cozinha. Não cumprimentou ninguém, apenas pegou uma xícara de café, e começou a bebe-la em pé, encostado na pia.

(Ken) Ora, senta, Aya... para que tomar café em pé...

(Aya corando)...

(Omi sorrindo) Ele não pode sentar...

(Yohji) !!

(Ken)...

(Omi) Alias, Yohji... você vai ter que pagar pelo cinto de utilidades... a gente... er... acabou quebrando-o...

Ao ouvir isso, o ruivo bufou, e saiu da cozinha furioso, levando a xícara junto.

(Yohji surpreso) EU?! O que vocês aprontaram?

(Omi) Nada... o Robin ensinou o Aya a usar o cinto de utilidades... de uma outra maneira...

O loiro franziu as sobrancelhas, mas não disse nada. Sentiu que era olhado fixamente, e qual foi a sua surpresa ao virar-se para Ken, e descobrir um brilho mais que tarado cintilando nas íris chocolate.

(Yohji)...

(Ken pensativo) Acho que vou querer um cinto desses também.

(Omi sorrindo) Você não vai se arrepender...

(Yohji) Er... depois eu pego as roupas... antes que acabe sobrando pra mim também!!

E mais que depressa o ex-detetive escapuliu da cozinha, ouvindo as risadinhas maliciosas do dois jovens Weiss.

Fim

* * *

(**1**) Carmem Miranda. Buahahahahahaha!! Será que alguém no Japão a conhece? Oo

O que posso dizer? Isso que acontece quando ALGUÉM me obriga a escrever lemon AyaxOmi... urghthhh, outra dessas nunca mais!! Nem sob tortura... sei que ficou horrível, mas fazer o que? Só posso prometer que nunca mais repito esse erro!! Ahhhhrrrrggggg #correndo pra tomar banho de sal grosso#


End file.
